


恶魔。

by Takataka114



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M, M黑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takataka114/pseuds/Takataka114
Summary: 恶魔paro，M→黑飞彩→宝生永梦→镜飞彩。
Relationships: Houjou M/kuro Hiiro
Kudos: 4





	恶魔。

  
祷告结束后，宝生永梦又在空无一人的教堂里见到了恶魔，名叫飛彩的魅魔，和他曾经爱慕的人有着相同的名字、相似的面孔，却截然不同的个性。恶魔端坐在祷告台上翘着尾巴，目不转睛地盯着宝生永梦，永梦看见他咧开嘴发出甜腻得令人无法忽视的声音。他在诱惑他，诱惑他在神圣的地方作出神禁止的事情，宝生永梦有些尴尬的闭了闭眼睛，他希望自己重新睁开眼时面前空无一物，一切只是他的幻觉。

性是丑陋的、神说不正当的性是不该有的，如果是和恶魔，算是不正当的吗。

事情没有如愿，在他重新睁开眼时赤色瞳孔的恶魔的距离于他更近了一些，凑在他的脸前距离近地只要凑上去，便可以吻上散发着甜腻气味的唇瓣。宝生永梦向后退了一步拉开距离，他晃了晃脑袋把不该有的想法抛到脑后，却正好对上了黑飛彩的视线。恶魔缓慢地眨着眼睛朝他露出了笑容，是无法抗拒的笑容，发现自己的双腿不受控制地停住脚步，站在原地看着恶魔不断凑上来。黒飛彩拍了拍翅膀轻吻着神父的唇角，宝生永梦却无法反抗自己的意识，无动于衷的任由恶魔肆意妄为。陷进了恶魔酒红色的瞳孔里，宝生永梦下意识的有些慌乱，他本不该被这种事物诱惑，只是这恶魔生成了他喜爱的模样，他有些自暴自弃的闭起眼睛，任由翘起尾巴勾住他的手指不断摩挲着，用尾尖戳弄着他的手背小声地笑着。

听见笑声宝生永梦才迟疑着睁开双眼，面前空无一人，在他将视线下移时却发现恶魔跪在自己的腿间。黒飛彩抬了抬眼睑用上目线盯着宝生永梦看了一会，他动了动指尖扯着他的外裤。往下拽了一半凑上去隔着仅剩的布料，用柔软的舌头抵着将布料撑起一点弧度的部位舔舐起来，津液濡湿了布料，直到凸起的位置被双唇包裹住永梦才反应过来。他下意识地想阻止魅魔的动作，神不会容忍他在这里作出淫乱之事，可他却无法做出阻止的动作。

宝生永梦知道自己完了，他知道自己被恶魔诱惑，神也无法救赎，自己体内藏着的力量也开始波动起来，无法抑制地从他的四肢百骸喷涌而出。

黑飞彩松开嘴拉出一条银丝，他舔掉沾着的津液伸手拉下宝生永梦的下身单薄的布料。半勃炙热的性器贴上他的脸颊，魅魔欣喜的眯起眼睛吐出温热的气息，用脸颊贴着勃起的肉茎磨蹭了起来。宝生永梦知道自己已经无法被神原谅，他闭上双眼感受着体内的力量将自己的意识吞噬，阴茎被恶魔握在手掌里来回缓慢地撸动着，稍长的指甲划过前端的沟壑，宝生永梦重新睁开眼睛对上底下的瞳孔，恶魔看着和自己相似的瞳孔忍不住弯起眸子。

“M。”

恶魔用引诱人类堕入地狱的声音喊着他的名字，一边张口含住阴茎的前端开始缓慢地吞吐起来，他眯着眼睛发出模糊的鼻音，用舌尖磨蹭着前端的小口。宝生永梦（M）露出了笑容，他的视线从头顶的角落到黑飞彩异于常人的耳朵上。他鬼使神差般地伸手摸上了他的耳尖，黑飛彩嘴里的动作停顿了一刹吐出了湿滑的阴茎，他眯起眸子圈住永梦的肉茎慢吞吞的撸动，永梦勾起嘴角动了动指尖探进黒飛彩柔软的发丝，他握着自己的阴茎堵在他柔软的唇上。黑飛彩吐了吐舌头用齿尖蹭过阴茎顶端，在被永梦用力地提着犄角以后才悻悻地含回去。

性是愉悦的，虽然神不会容忍这种事情的发生，可在这种情况下又有谁在乎呢。

温热的口腔包裹着阴茎让宝生永梦的喘息更加粗重起来，黒飛彩感受到他的愉悦忍不住也兴奋起来，他的手掌握着底端不断地撸动着，一边吞吐着整根阴茎，任由它抵进喉咙不时发出一两声刻意断续的呻吟。宝生永梦埋在人口腔里的欲望又涨大了一圈，黒飛彩饶有兴趣的吐出沾满津液的肉茎，用手掌抹开上面的津液，偏过头含住柱身的一侧吮吸起来，嘬出细小的水声。永梦有一搭没一搭地扯着他的头发。用指尖摩挲他漂亮的角，勾起嘴角开口道，好想掰断。黒飛彩吮吸柱身的动作持续了一会，像是满足了一样松开嘴，又不断舔着性器前端溢出的前液，含含糊糊的开口，嘴唇上挂着亮晶晶的淫液。

真是糟糕的神使。

宝生永梦无所谓的抿了抿嘴唇，说那是他不是我，他感兴趣的也只有你的脸。黒飛彩敛起笑容重新含入他的阴茎，任由它戳着自己的脸颊凸出明显的形状，模糊不清地发出鼻音。

“对你又没坏处。”

“确实，我看你也很乐意被他操。”

黒飛彩翻了个白眼扇了扇翅膀，宝生永梦趁机伸手提着他其中一边翅膀向上拉扯，又将被口腔包裹的性器往里面捅了两下。黒飛彩疼的皱起眉头，报复性的用尖齿磨着嘴里的异物。宝生永梦疼的龇牙咧嘴，他松开提在手里的翅膀，不像一开始一样温吞，抱着黑飛彩的脑袋将阴茎埋的更深。黒飛彩识趣的收起牙齿，忍着想要干呕的欲望更加卖力的吞吐着，吮吸着发出淫靡的声响，回荡着空旷的建筑物内。强烈的快感一瞬间传遍全身让宝生永梦的喘息逐渐加重，他舔着下唇一边用指尖蹭进黒飛彩的尖耳里，磨蹭着耳廓又将手指轻浅地插入耳孔，不断发出表达舒适的鼻音。

像是察觉到了什么一般，黒飛彩吐出嘴里的阴茎，双唇贴着前端的小口磨蹭着，黏腻的精液溅射在黒飛彩的口腔、脸上，滴落在颈间的项圈上，他扬起头眯起眼睛看着宝生永梦咽下口中的淫液吐出舌头，微张着嘴舔着唇边的精液，一边抬手用指尖抹开脸上其他的体液。

宝生永梦伸手按住他的舌头，用指腹摩挲着一边打量着几乎赤身裸体的黑飛彩，感叹了一声不愧是魅魔。黒飛彩舔了舔他的手指轻咬了一下，因为精气的摄入腹上赤色的淫纹开始发亮，他吐出嘴里的手指扑腾着翅膀重新坐在祷告台上，敞开双腿用指尖按着小腹，宝生永梦凑上前贴着他的唇瓣用力的咬了一下，原本赤色的瞳孔逐渐消退成原本的颜色。

他看着面前带着笑意的黑飛彩，颈间的封印粘着不少没被擦干的精液，宝生永梦反应了一会不禁有些脸红，光靠自己并没有办法抑制住他体内那股波动的力量，他闭上双眼任由黑飛彩凑过来吻他，解开他身上的袍。

反正神已经不会宽恕我了。


End file.
